Outing Himself
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's time for Charlie to tell Tonks the truth about himself.


**Title:** Outing Himself  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Tonks  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 853  
 **Summary:** It's time for Charlie to tell Tonks the truth about himself.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **October Event - Halloween Bingo - 72. (word) Creepy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task 1 - Write about a truth that hurts somebody. **Prompts -** (word) Divine, (word) Sanctimonious

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** B38. (pairing) Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks

 **Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge:** For Wren

* * *

Charlie knew that some might consider the idea of it creepy. After all, it had taken a long time for him to come to terms with the truth. He hoped she would understand what it actually meant, but he knew he shouldn't count on it. Not many people understood the concept behind it and there were a lot of sanctimonious assholes who just thought that anyone who labeled themselves in this particular way were freaks.

Charlie swallowed when the door opened and a smiling Tonks walked into their modest house. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," she chirped, taking off her jacket and hanging up by the door. "My day was divine. How was yours?"

Charlie forced a smile onto his face. He ignored the happy question and instead replied, "Hey, Tonks."

Either Tonks didn't notice something was wrong, or she pretended to not notice something was amiss. She nearly skipped over to the couch he was currently sitting on—only stumbling once—leaned over the back of it, and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. Her lips lingered against his skin for a moment and her perfume wafted up his nostrils. He felt pleasant warmth in his heart, but there was no other reaction in his body.

He wished it wasn't true, but it was, and he knew he couldn't keep lying to his sweet, loving, and wonderful girlfriend. They lived together, but they weren't sharing a bed, and it was only a matter of time before Tonks started pushing for it in their relationship, especially considering how long they've been together. In fact, Charlie was surprised, the topic hadn't come up already. He knew he needed to tell her now instead of waiting. The longer he waited, the more it would hurt her.

"Tonks, we need to talk," he finally stated.

She looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Okay..." She drew out the word.

Now there was no turning back.

Charlie stood up and held his hand out to her. Tonks took it unsurely and walked around to the other side of the couch. She sat down when Charlie lightly pushed her.

He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. He stared deeply into her eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Tonks looked scared. "I really don't think any good conversations start like that."

"I know, but I just need to make sure you realize that I _do_ love you, and this really has nothing to do with my feelings for you."

Tonks angrily stood up, making Charlie fall backwards on his behind. She placed her hands on her hips. "Did you cheat on me, Charlie Weasley!?" she demanded.

"No," Charlie answered frantically.

Tonks deflated quickly and sat back down. "Then whatever you have to tell me can't be that bad. So, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Charlie nervously swallowed. He got back up so he as once again kneeling. This time, his hands were curled on his own lap, but he still looked into her eyes. "Tonks, I love you, but I'm not attracted to you."

Tonks blinked and her face transformed into an expression of heartbreak. "So, you love me, but you're not _in_ love with me," she croaked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I am in love with you, but I'm not sexually attracted to you. In fact, I've never been sexually attracted to anyone, and I'm not sure I ever will be."

Tonks looked at her hands as her nails dung into her legs. "So what does that mean for us?"

Charlie took her left hand and squeezed it. "I'm not sure, but I don't think I would ever be able to share a bed with you. Having sex... it just doesn't feel right to me. I do love you, though, so much, and I don't want to lose you. I don't know how we could make it work, though."

"Charlie..." Tonks trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You deserve someone who wants to touch you, wants to make love to you. And if I truly love you, I should just walk away right now so you can find that person."

"No," Tonks stated, voice forceful for the first time since Charlie broke the news. Softer, she continued, "I don't want anyone else. I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt that you don't want to have sex with me, and I'm not sure if I can go my whole life without that kind of intimacy with a man I love, but I don't want to walk away from you. My heart chose you two years ago, and it still chooses you, despite the circumstances."

Charlie finally got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to her. Their thighs were pressed together because of the closeness. "So, what do we do?" he asked.

Tonks's face still wore traces of pain, but her resolve was also etched there. "I'm not sure, but we _will_ figure it out. We are not over, and we'll find a way to make it work. That's a promise."


End file.
